


Gifts Given

by theskywasblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gets a strip torn off him, but it's all worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Given

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2006 12 Days of Chirstmas Challenge on the Kakairu Community at LiveJournal

Iruka cocked his head to one side and listened carefully, his ear a half inch from the door. The yelling seemed to have stopped, although whether or not this was a good thing remained to be seen.

He jumped backwards suddenly as the door swung open, and a still enraged-looking Tsunade came storming out. Iruka straightened up and tried to look terribly contrite.

"You can take the idiot home now," Tsunade growled, hardly looking at him, "and make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble for me – as if I don't have enough problems already, I have to put up with idiot Jonin!"

She was going into rage-mode again. Iruka took yet another step back and tried to blend in with the wall.

"People can't just go around turning this village into their personal playground – and what about the mess all that melting snow is going to leave behind – didn't stop to think about that did he?" Still raving, she stomped off down the hallway; woe betide anyone who happened to step in her path.

A few moments later, Kakashi came slinking out of her office, looking not unlike a kicked puppy.

"She yelled at me…" his pout was evident, even under the mask.

"Yes," Iruka patted his shoulder consolingly, "I heard."

In fact, it was quite likely the whole village had heard. No doubt everyone would be talking for weeks about how the famous Hatake Kakashi had received a dressing-down from the Hokage for 'causing havoc in the village'.

"Come on," Iruka steered Kakashi towards the exit, "Let's go home."

Iruka had to admit that several feet of snow falling overnight on a village that wasn't really used to seeing any snow at all had had the (hopefully) unintended consequence of causing quite a bit of havoc. Roads blocked, roofs iced, people left without the proper clothing to keep them warm…

Still, it had been a nice thought.

"It was a good present Kakashi," Iruka patted his lover tenderly on the back, "I was really surprised. But maybe you…"

"Went a little overboard?" Kakashi offered.

"Just a little."

They walked in silence, snow crunching under their feet, occasionally dodging a poorly-aimed snowball or renegade child. They were nearly home when Iruka wrapped his hand around Kakashi's chilled fingers and squeezed.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Kakashi smiled awkwardly in response, scratching his head with his free hand, "It was nothing really."

"I'm afraid that, compared to this, my gift is going to seem a little pathetic."

"Oh come on," Kakashi laughed, "that could never happen. I'm sure I'll love anything you got for me."

Iruka raised an eyebrow curiously, "Anything? Even…like…I dunno…A pink shirt covered in sequins?"

Kakashi frowned, "Well, you know, I don't really need a present…"

Iruka laughed uproariously, "Honestly Kakashi! I wouldn't get you something like that."  
The Jonin looked deeply relieved. Iruka rolled his eyes, and for a moment, said nothing.

"It's true though," Kakashi said suddenly.

"What's true?"

"I don't really need a present."

Iruka eyed him carefully, "Are you going to say something sappy and totally unbecoming of Hatake Kakashi the famous Copy-ninja?"

Kakashi leaned in, whispering playfully in Iruka's ear, "Do you think anyone's listening?"

Iruka took a quick, conspiratorial look around to make sure no one was watching them, and pulled Kakashi into the nearest alleyway, "Okay," He grinned, "I'm pretty sure the coast is clear."

Kakashi looked at him very seriously, and Iruka's chest tightened.

"I don't need a present…because I have you."

Iruka's heart did one of those terribly annoying flips it liked to do when Kakashi said something sweet or romantic or painfully honest to him, and his knees wobbled a little. As if sensing this, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and pulled him close, mumbling against his temple.

"It's true."

Iruka bit the inside of his lip, "I hate it when you say things like that you know. It makes me want to…"

"Kiss me?" Kakashi suggested.

Iruka laughed shakily, pressing his face into Kakashi's warm shoulder, "Let's just go home okay? And then I'll show you want it makes me want to do."

But Kakashi didn't let him go, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," Iruka's heart felt like it was doing gymnastics inside his ribcage, "I love you too."

Kakashi's grip tightened, and Iruka slid his arms over the other man's shoulders in response. They stood there for a long time, wrapped in one another's embrace, only turning back towards home when they both realized that they couldn't feel their toes anymore.

-End-


End file.
